Justin
Justin, labeled The Eye Candy, was a contestant on Total Drama Global Travels. He did not compete in Total Drama Blockbuster and was instead a commentator on the Aftermath. Personality Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are female, male, human, or animal, stop dead in his or her tracks at the mere sight of him. Justin is extremely vain and often can be found looking at himself in his mirror. He is manipulative, using his looks to get something he wants or to get out of something he doesn't want to do on many occasions. He is also a bit lazy. Deep down, however, it appears Justin is insecure and not as confident as he often acts. Total Drama Global Travels Justin first appeared in The Aftermath II: Just-in Time, where he was introduced as Topher's boyfriend. Throughout the aftermath, the two get annoyed with each other, to the point where Topher accidentally reveals that he hired Justin to be his boyfriend. Justin only agreed to it for the money and so Topher wouldn't start crying. Topher then puts Justin onto the new season of Total Drama, which he gladly accepts. Justin joined Team Failure, where he immediately gained attention from Stephanie. In the first challenge, he begins conflicting early on with Scarlett mostly, due to him being dumb and her being intelligent. His team ends up winning the challenge, with the help of his hula dancing. The next day, the teams immediately merge, which Justin finds to be unfair as he just recently debuted. He gets lots of attention though from most of the girls and Tom, which he enjoys verymuch. After the challenge when Justin gets hurt, he gets annoyed by the boys, mostly Ezekiel, flirting with Stephanie, whom he somewhat is attracted to. Stephanie however believes he is still hot no matter, which gets him thinking maybe he doesn't just need looks for everything. Before the elimination, Jo and Stephanie fight for his vote, and despite voting with his main interest, Stephanie is voted out, shocking him. Justin wants girls to like him for who he is, after Stephanie's elimination, and once Dakota starts thinking of him as cute. However, Scarlett very much dislikes Justin and threatens to hurt him a lot. Dakota and him start getting much closer, which angers Scarlett even more. Justin doesn't care however, despite all the pain he's put through in the challenge in Llanfairwhatchamacallit. At the elimination ceremony, Justin got the last soda, while Tom, one of the people attracted to him, got eliminated. He wanted to find out who voted for him, but he didn't get a chance to talk to anyone. He does create an alliance with Ezekiel, but he's annoyed that he is also aligned with Scarlett. However, Scarlett and the girls all agree to vote off Justin. He almost gets voted off, but Lightning is kicked off the show, saving him. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Males Category:Total Drama Global Travels contestants Category:Team Failure